omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiwass
Character Synopsis Aiwass (エイワス Eiwasu) is a mysterious being summoned by Aleister Crowley, and the former mentor that dictated the Book of Law to him. It is called under the codename of DRAGON, but also refers to itself as something similar to an angel. It is referred to by other as an "Extraterrestrial Life Form", "Holy Guardian Angel", and "the true person who holds the secrets to modern western magic organizations", and it seems to be one of the cornerstones of Aleister Crowley's plan and his greatest treasure. According to Othinus, Aiwass is the angel of the bottommost layer of the world, the Pure World of physical laws untouched by magic or religion. It bears the number 93. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C | High 1-C Verse: To Aru Majutsu No Index Name: Aiwass, DRAGON, Extraterrestrial Life Form, Holy Guardian Angel Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Auto-Defense (Its wings act as an automatic defense mechanism), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Possession, Nigh-Omnipresence, Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & likely 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ (Imagine Breaker could hardly negate Aiwass's causal attacks. The same ability that is shown to be able to negate erasure of Space-Time on a Universe Scale, Should be comparable to the Infinitely weaker forms of The Magic Gods) | High Quantaverse Level (It is said by Aleister Crowley that Aiwass will eradicate all phases and planes within The Multiverse which their consists of at least 11 Spatial Dimensions which exists beyond the scope of The Magic Gods, Is capable of fighting and overpowering The Magic Gods) Speed: Semi-Omnipresent (Its spirit exists everywhere there is AIM and can manifest itself where AIM is present) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | High Quantaversal Durability: At least Universe Level+ (Can causally tank hits from Imagine Breaker) | High Quantaverse Level (Fully capable of defeating The Magic Gods, Can survive the destruction of all Planes and phases) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Unknown, possibly High Quantaversal Intelligence: Extremely high (Is comparable to Accelerator and was Aleister Crowley's former mentor who dictated the Book of Law to him; casually adapted Mina Mathers to a more compact grimoire) Weaknesses: *Needs to be surrounded by a heavy concentration of AIM in order for it to exist in the human realm *It cannot unleash its full power without an avatar Version: Without an Avatar | True Self Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semi-Omnipresence:' Judging from one of the Academy City Board of Directors comments about DRAGON (Aiwass) being everywhere, and by feats which show that Aleister Crowley, who is Aiwass's disciple, can exist in multiple places at the same time; it can be assumed that Aiwass has some form of semi-omnipresence, and can appear and be anywhere or everywhere it wants. The only limitation to this is that Aiwass only seems to have omnipresence in areas like Academy City, where there is a high concentration of AIM. *'Knockout:' By taking a psychical form, Aiwass can cause anyone in the area it appears in to be knocked unconscious. It is unknown how Aiwass does this, but it is likely some form of mind attack. *'Light:' Aiwass can apparently emit bright light at will, compared by Touma to sunlight, that temporarily blinds others until their eyes are forced to adapt to it. It can also use it as an attack, as seen when it vaporized some of Lola Stuart's hair. *'Wings:' As an angelic entity Aiwass has wings. Its wings gave Accelerator a very strong out-of-place feeling because his mind could not comprehend what he was seeing. He saw the wings as a palely glowing platinum that had a white core, though that wasn't quite accurate, it's just how Accelerator expressed it in his brain. According to Aiwass the wings work as an automatic defense because of a suicide prevention device that had been added to him by Aleister, as the wings suddenly grew from his back and attacked Accelerator on their own when Aiwass provoked Accelerator into attacking it. The wings sliced Accelerator, nearly killing him and completely bypassing his reflection. Unlike what had happened with Kakine Teitoku and Kihara Amata, the strike wasn't based on some theory that allowed it to slip past the reflection. Even after receiving it, Accelerator was still unable to analyze what had happened to his own body. The wings also crushed Accelerator's own dark wings with ease, tearing them off with a single strike and slicing them to pieces with a second, a display that made the narration compare Accel's wings to a heavy wooden club being simply swung around and Aiwass' to a famous sharp sword being wielded with incredible skill. *'Regeneration:' Aiwass was stated to be able to regenerate even if its core (Aiwass's existence itself) is destroyed due to a defense program programmed into Aiwass's body by Aleister Crowley. Even after Accelerator jammed the Misaka Network being used to give Aiwass a physical form and shattered the collapsing form by shooting and destroying its triangular prism core, Aiwass reappeared immediately afterwards, commenting that would have taken it out if it was at Fuze Kazakiri's level, and even if it didn't exactly die from that it would have been a few years before it could manifest in the world again; if it wasn't for Aleister building up Aiwass' defenses. *'Halo:' Just after reappearing after Accel had destroyed its physical form and core, Aiwass manifested a palely shining platinum halo with a white core hidden within, commenting that it seemed it could transform, just before an explosive noise rang out and Accelerator’s consciousness was mercilessly blown away. *'Possession:' Aiwass is capable of possessing humans, though it admits having a better affinity with those of artistic tendencies, which is why it chose Aleister's wife Rose as a vessel instead of Aleister to dictate the Book of the Law. Aiwass can also take remote control of the bodies of artists without possessing them, as seen when it "borrowed" Mina Mathers' hand to write her a new grimoire. Aiwass can manifest itself on the world without using an avatar, though it's greatly weakened and limited to a vulnerable energy body that Coronzon compared to a walking pile of organs. *'Space Boost:' One of Aiwass identities was of an intelligent extraterrestrial life form. Because of this, when Aiwass is freed from the planet's influence and enters outer space its power grows. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Angels Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Guardian Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Benders Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1